Memories of Heroes
by miano53
Summary: After so many years of adventures, an elderly Jak reminisces about his life, the good and bad. A life filled with regrets, happiness, changes and many other things the Precursors threw at him.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, since I really wanted to write this again and the last one went into a direction I didn't want to go, here's a story dealing with the Jak and Daxter gang as they move through their lives after Jak X. Needless to say, the story will be quite humorous and family based. Also, I own nothing._

_-miano53_

Chapter One: The Walk of Shame

_An elderly man sat on a small sofa in a spotless living room. Thick bifocals covered his eyes and a white beard covered his lower face. Wearing faded clothes of blue and white, the old man looked through a photo album. He began to reminisce about his younger days, memories both good and bad filling his mind. _

_A knock at the door broke his thoughts and he slowly walked over to open the door. Ten children and teens entered as well as eight adults. The four of the adults were twins to each other, the two pairs two years apart from each other, while the others were their spouses._

_They greeted the elder and one said, "How are you feeling, Dad?"_

"_Fine…" the old man told her._

"_Grandpa! Grandpa! Are you gonna tell us that story again?" one of the children asked._

"_Which one, Marya?" the elder asked._

"_Uh…The funny one where you had to walk the streets of Haven City in Granny's clothes," the second child said._

_The elder looked embarrassed and muttered, "I wasn't wearing her clothes…Just her pants…"_

"_Okay! Tell it! Tell it!" the children exclaimed._

_The elderly man opened up the photo album once more and pointed at a picture of a young man with blonde hair and green highlights. He was happily standing next to a woman with brown hair and emerald highlights. The two were wearing racing attire and was holding a trophy._

"_Where's that?" Marya asked._

"_Kras City. This was after I won the racing championship," the elder said._

"_Uh…You…were a racer?" his third grandchild asked in disbelief._

"_Yes he was, Sigmund," the child's mother said._

"_He doesn't look like he was one. He's so OLD!" Sigmund yelled._

_The elder sighed and the children began arguing on the validity of his story. He cleared his throat and the group fell silent. _

"_As I was saying, this was after I won the Kras City Grand Championship. We were poisoned and had no choice but to race. If I wasn't poisoned, the championship could've been the most fun I had in my whole life," the elder said._

"_Your whole life, Dad? You're 88 years old. I'm sure you had more fun than you think," another of the adults told him._

_The elder continued and began reminiscing what happened after the tournament._

* * *

_Haven City, one week after the Kras City Grand Championship, June 4__th__…_

Jak woke up, opened his eyes and had a splitting headache. He glanced around the room and saw that he was alone in a place that didn't look like his bedroom. He tried to remember what happened the night before, but everything was a haze.

"This isn't my bed…or my room…Oh no…" he muttered, knowing what he had to do.

He got up and a voice echoed in his head. The young man groaned, knowing what it was.

"_**You just had to get drunk, didn't you?**_"

"_It was a party and I'm sure he didn't mean to drink that much during the drinking match. Seriously, what was in that bottle, Jak? Rocket fuel?"_

"_**Well, he did say in a raspy voice after drinking it 'This is fantastic! I can feel it burning my esophagus all the way down! It's amazing!'**__"_

"_And he danced with Keira on top of a table…without his shirt on and twirling it in the air…for some weird reason. Wow, you were drunk…"_

"Why? Why are they awake…?" Jak moaned.

The man sighed, knowing he had to do something called the "Walk of Shame". He left the room and realized he was in Keira's house. She wasn't home, but something was up. To avoid further embarrassment, Jak rushed out of the house, grabbing a hat on his way out.

* * *

On the city streets, he avoided eye contact with everyone. He looked down and noticed he had Keira's pants on…

"How…?" Jak asked, wondering how he was able to fit the pants.

"Yo! Jak! Great party, dude!"

The young man looked up and saw someone he would rather not see after the party. It was one of Daxter's friends, Ximon. The blonde hair man rushed over to Jak and the hero inwardly groaned.

"I'm surprised you drunk that much! Wow! I thought Dad was the better drinker!" Ximon yelled.

The headache worsened and Jak muttered, "What do you want?"

"Well, I see you're doin' the Walk of Shame. But don't look so down, dude! That was one of the best parties EVER!" Ximon yelled, garnering attention from other Havenites.

Jak was about to leave when Ximon told him, "But next time, pack a change of clothes in the bottom of a gym bag. Get some eye drops, Tic-Tacs and some Axe body spray. And hold your head high when you walk outside! And take that Walk of Shame with PRIDE!"

The young man stared at him and said, "Yeah. Whatever."

He left, his hangover subsiding just a little.

* * *

"_So, Grandpa…Why were you dancing…without a shirt on?"_

_The elderly Jak hadn't a clue why. He still couldn't remember what happened during that party. So, he admitted with embarrassment about his horrifically drunken state that day._

"_What's 'drunk'?" Marya asked._

"_That's when you say and do stuff that's really weird," Sigmund said._

"_So, is that when Mommy and Auntie were 'convieve'?" the third of the grandchildren, Maya, asked._

"_Uh…I think we can save that story for another time. 'Bye Dad!" her father said._

_The family left, leaving the old man alone once more. He smirked after realizing he was pretty satisfied with life, but still wanted a bit more to do._

'_I wonder…' he thought._

"_**No! No more adventures! I'm tired! My joints ache! My back hurts and…!"**_

"_Dark, it's still his body, even after all these years."_

"_**Shut it, Glow Boy!"**_

"_What? It's the truth! But, yes, I do feel that another adventure is out of the question. You're 88 years old, Jak. You were supposed to be in retirement and the children and grandchildren were to take your place."_

"_**Yeah. You can't be serious about another adventure! You can't even get off the couch without grunting!"**_

'_I still want to do something before I die,' the elderly Jak thought._

"_**You're not dying anytime soon. Not if I got anything to say about it!"**_

"_What he means is that you will most likely live to be older than 125 because of the eco within you. Oh no…No!"_

"_**You smirked! Why did you smirk?"**_

"_No! No more adventures! We're tired…"_

'_Too late,' the elderly man said._

_He got up from his position on the couch and headed for his room. There, he opened a vault that held his old weapons from previous adventures. After holding one, he made a vow to be ready if, and only if, another crisis was to arise._

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter of Jak's story. Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to wildninja1 for favoriting this story and jaqjaq123 for following this. So now that it's established that Jak's 88 years old and reminiscing, what about everyone else?_

_-miano53_

Chapter Two: Party Aftermath

_A grey and white ottsel in what looked like a miniature suit hopped into a rather large chair behind an office desk. He looked over papers of bills, pay stubs, alcohol sales and food sales for his bar, the Naughty Ottsel. He looked at a picture of his three children and the hosts of grandchildren in the pictures strewn about the front of the desk. He then lovingly looked at a picture of his wife and him. The older couple was in an embrace and a knock interrupted whatever thoughts he had._

"_Who is it?" the ottsel yelled._

"_It's me!" the person behind the door replied._

"_What? I can't hear!" the ottsel yelled._

"_Daxter, it's me!" the person yelled._

"_Oh! Open the door!" the elderly Daxter Sandover ordered._

_The door slowly swung open and Daxter saw his best friend. The elderly Jak walked over to a chair near the desk and Daxter said playfully, "Look at ya, Jak. Still up and kickin', are ya?"_

"_Oh I'm just gettin' started," the elderly Jak reciprocated._

_Daxter was going to give his reply when someone yelled, "Y'ALL, THE BUG TRUCK'S COMIN'! GET OUTSIDE! You gonna miss the bug truck!"_

'_Tess is at it again,' Daxter thought._

"_The 'bug truck'?" Jak asked._

"_Oh…Well, that's the truck that shoots white, poisonous fog into the air to kill off whatever Metal Bugs are left. I don't know why the grandkids play in it," Daxter told him_

_The elderly Jak looked confused._

"_They dance in it like it's a Judas Priest concert!" Daxter told him._

_The older man said nothing, just nodding his head sleepily. The door opened and one of Daxter's grandchildren, Kosmo, nearly fainted. _

"_I'm getting kinda groggy, Grandpa! I feel lightheaded…" the young ottsel said._

_He fainted and was caught by Jak. The ottsel smiled and said, "Thanks, Uncle Jak."_

"_Well, that's better reflexes than THAT time," Daxter told him._

"_You're still bitter, Dax? It's been 63 years," Jak said._

"_Nah, I'm over it. But…I do remember that time when you and Keira…" Daxter smirked mischievously._

"_What? What? What did he do?" Kosmo asked._

_Jak immediately kicked the young ottsel out of the room and glared at Daxter. _

"_What? I remember! It's only been 59 years," Daxter smiled._

_He noticed the elderly man was uncomfortable and Daxter reminded him what happened that day nearly 60 years ago._

* * *

_The next day, the Naughty Ottsel, June 5__th__, 10 a.m.…_

After cleaning up the massive mess in the bar, Daxter and Tess rested on the front counter. The two sighed, wondering how twenty people can make such a massive mess. First Torn brought extra beer. Second, some old friends and colleagues showed up to congratulate their win. Third, Sig, Jak and his old employer, Osmo, had a drinking contest. Then each of them became horrifically drunk, especially Jak.

Ten minutes after the drinking contest and with him winning, Jak was dancing on top of one of the tables, taking his shirt off and twirling it in the air. Keira, also drunk, joined him. Surprisingly, the only ones not drunk and trying to clean up after the partygoers were Daxter and Tess. Their attempts at keeping the bar clean were all for naught as the partygoers had become rather rowdy. Thus the reason for their exhaustion.

"Okay, what's on the TV? Where's the remote…?" Daxter asked, tired.

"It's right next to you," Tess said, trying not to fall asleep.

Daxter found it, turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. Nothing interested him until he saw a tabloid newscast. He woke up Tess and said, "Look!"

"Wha…? Oh…no…" she said.

The two watched as a broadcaster began reporting about the party in the Naughty Ottsel two days before.

"Good morning. I am Ann Maerie Topaz and these are the top news stories for today. It seems that after the Kras City Grand Championship, the heads of the Mar, Acheron and Praxis families celebrated at the Naughty Ottsel in the Port district. It seems that the party became _too _celebratory, as the head of the Acheron clan, Torn Acheron, went into a scuffle with local security."

A video of a drunken Torn fighting Freedom League guards was shown and Sig had to grab him. Torn noticed the cameras and yelled, "Outta my face!"

He then punched the cameraman, breaking the camera and ending the footage. The news anchor continued and said, "It also seems that the head of the Mar clan, Prince Jak Mar, was included in the scuffle and had a bit too much fun. HCBS has tried to contact the clans, but they have not returned our calls."

A video of a drunken Jak dancing on a table was shown and Daxter looked horrified.

'He's gonna kill someone, most likely me,' Daxter thought.

The news continued and Daxter knew that everyone was going to be pissed. Before he could think of how to avoid the bad publicity, the door opened. A tired Jak entered and sat at the bar.

"Uh…Jak…Uh, buddy," Daxter started.

"What?" Jak asked.

"Um…Don't kill me, but…Uh…look," Daxter said.

He pressed the rewind button and Jak saw the two videos obtained by the Haven City Broadcasting Service. Jak's reaction was…rather unexpected.

"What the…?" he asked.

"I don't know who gave it to them. But we need to get that video back," Daxter told him.

Jak look disinterested in what was happening. Seeing that Jak didn't care, Daxter became a bit frustrated. He wanted the bar to have a good reputation and to make sure that Torn and Ashelin didn't kill him for letting the video out of his bar. Before he could say anything, Tess asked, "Jak, you need something to eat? You look terrible."

"Tess, I'm fine," Jak said.

"No, you look like a…freak, circus boy. You need something to eat? I'll get you something," Tess asked.

* * *

"_And after much deliberation, the Orange Lightning saved the reputation of the prince by ordering HCBS to retract the story. Like that Olyvia Pope character," Daxter said, typing on a computer._

"_Memoirs?" Jak asked._

"_Yes. And I managed to save your hide and your family's reputation. Remember to put that in your biography before you die, okay? I would call the chapter, 'The Legacy of Orange Lightning'," Daxter said._

"_Yeah…I'll do that…" Jak said, unsure._

* * *

_Well, another chapter down and we see that Daxter and Tess are still alive, 88 years old and still kicking. More of the group's memories still to come. So, review?_


End file.
